1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a video delivery method for delivering videos captured from a plurality of viewpoints, a video reception method, a server, and a terminal device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a video delivery method, a technique described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-206625 is available, for example. Further, a video delivery method for delivering a video captured from a plurality of viewpoints is available (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-094990). In these video delivery methods, a user is able to specify and view any video from among a plurality of videos obtained by shooting a specific scene from different viewpoints.
It is desired that the video delivery methods enable delivery of a suitable video on the basis of a plurality of videos.